


Forbidden Love

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Forbidden Love

Things were changing. I could sense it in the air. It wasn’t like the council to be this agitated. Not that I had any love for those bastards, but I was curious to see why and whether a threat was posed to me and my fellow clanless.

Amy. It had to be Amy. There was something about her that disrupted everything. All of the clan had eyes for her, but to see this type of chaos, even for such an alluring creature didn’t seem right. Through weeks of observation, I’d yet to discover what secret she held, but I knew I needed to figure it out soon. The safety of my people was on the line after I saved Amy from the Baron. Now, the council would likely be extra wary of any vampires who may be clanless. I continued my observations, hoping the risk was worth it.

One night, I saw a woman race of the Raines Corp. building. I’d seen her before with Amy, and it was obvious they were friends. Her speed made it clear that she was a vampire. And judging by her erratic motions and carelessness, she must have been newly transformed. Perhaps, she had vital information that could help me deduce what made Amy so special. If nothing else, she had been close to Adrian Raines and had observed the council. I had to speak with her.

Complicating matters was the fact that Kamilah Sayeed also pursued her. Luckily, she ran in my direction, so it was an easy matter to intercept her. Convincing her I was an ally was another matter.

Despite her power and relentlessness, I was far more skilled and restrained her quickly, taking her down to the tunnel leading to my home.

“Before I let you go,” I said, trying to sound calm, “I want you to know that I have no wish to hurt you. If you want, you may leave now. But I have a proposition for you.”

Slowly, I released her. It was apparent from the look on her face that she considered attacking me, but decided in the negative.

“Look,” she jabbed her finger in my chest, “if you ever think of grabbing me like that again, I will rip off your balls and stuff them down your throat.”

“I’m sorry about that, I really am,” I made a crossing motion over my chest, “I promise, never again.”

“So, what’s this proposition all about?” She asked me in an annoyed tone.

“It’s about Amy,” I responded, “she’s in danger as long as she fraternizes with the council.”

For a spilt-second her eyes tear up, only for her to shake her head, scowling.

“That’s her problem,” she says in an unconvincing tone, “if she wants to sleep with Priya Lacroix, that’s her problem.”

Priya Lacroix. If there was a more hedonistic vampire, I’d never heard of such an individual. Clearly, Priya was out for good sex, but that would hardly merit recent events surrounding the other council member.

“You may not be happy with them together, but she would be no safer with any other council vampire.” I took Lily by the shoulders, “I know some of them seem trustworthy. Even charming. But that’s nothing more than a persona.” I let go and started walking away. “If you want your friend’s safety and your own freedom, convince her to break contact with the council. Come join us, and tell me everything you both know, so we can stop the Clan once and for all.”

The last thing I expected was for her to stop me, but that’s exactly what she did. Standing in front of me, she studied my face, as if trying to decipher the honesty of my words.

“I’ll try.” She said hesitantly. “But she’s pretty head over heels with Priya. We just had a big fight about it, and I doubt she’ll listen to reason.”

“All I ask is that you try,” I responded. My feet felt heavy as I continued to walk. Finally, I turned around to see Lily standing there. The look on her face said it all.

“Would you like to visit my home?” I offered. She eagerly accepted, racing towards me with the enthusiasm that gave away her status as a new vampire.

Upon seeing our lair, her eyes went wide with a toothy smile.

“No offense, dude, but I thought this situation was sketchy as hell.”

“I’m sorry,” I said shaking my head, “time was short, and I couldn’t risk you being reached first.”

“Whatever,” she said shrugging her shoulders.

An awkward silence passed, finally, I cleared my thought and asked her why she wanted to stay with me.

“Honestly, your Dracula’s Revenge poster is badass. Plus you’re really hot.”

My face flushed red, and she laughed at my reaction. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t pleased to hear that from such a lovely creature. The excitement made me swell inside my pants, and I lunged at her. Playfully, of course.

My lips collided with her as our hands explored each other’s bodies. I groaned at her touch; the way she gripped my erection and forcefully pulled it out of my pants. Her lips glided against me until I felt that I would come right then. She teased me with her mouth, pulling away while cupping my balls.

I responded by pulling off her pants and underwear and sliding my finger inside. Several times I would wait until she was about to come then stop before finally I lined up against her and filled her with myself.

We felt the intoxication of a deep, passionate kiss while I thrust into her. The way she clawed at my back hurt in the best way. It made me want to push harder, faster until we both came together.

Our naked bodies pressed against each other as the smell of our love wafted into our noses. She placed soft kisses on my face before resting her head on my chest.

“So what are we going to do about Amy?” She asked me after time had passed.

I paused, then looked back at her. “There’s something special about her that I think one or more council members would like to exploit. But for now, she’s safe. Hard as it may be to believe, Priya is probably the best person for her right now.”

“No way! That bitch just wants to have cheap sex with her.”

“Priya’s motivations are largely about her sexual appetites,” I agreed, “but that’s actually a good thing for Amy in the immediate future. Priya’s not going to let harm come to someone she fancies so much.”

As if on cue, Lily phone rang. It was Amy. Lily put her phone on speaker and answered.

“Amy, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I am Lily. I just wanted to apologize for earlier.” I felt uncomfortable being privy to this conversation, but I remained in case Lily needed me.

“I’m sorry too, Amy.” Tears escaped her eyes. “I was just very worried.”

“I know, and I just hope you can trust me when I say I’m ok.”

Lily a moment to wipe away her tears, forcing the new ones back. “Ok, I’ll trust you, but you get out of there the second there’s trouble.”

“I promise I will,” Amy responded. “Lily… I love you.”

“I love you too, Amy. Have a good time, I guess. Just be careful.”

“Ok, bye.”

“Goodbye,” Lily said and hung up.

“She’s ok,” I said placing my hand on her thigh, “she’s lucky to have you as a friend.”

“Damn right she is,” she said with a laugh, “Jax; thanks for this. I needed it.”

At that moment, I didn’t want her to leave. “Lily, perhaps you’d like to stay over the weekend?”

A smirk formed on her lips and she nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that. We can Netflix and chill the whole time.”

“No complaints here,” I said with a grin.

She thought to herself for a moment. “You know, in a couple months, Adrian’s got some business trip planned in Cordonia. Wanna come along? I’m sure Amy’s already asked Priya. And I’d feel better having you there to keep us safe.”

“I don’t know, Lily,” I admitted, “my people need me here, and I would be no match against multiple clan vampires by myself.”

“But you wouldn’t be by yourself,” she interjected, “you’ve got me to kick some serious ass.”

I couldn’t help but laugh, “ok, I’ll make sure I can accompany you. I suppose it would benefit me to get in Adrian’s good graces.”

“That’s the spirit,” she said, “now what do you say we back to it?”

Already wanting more. Not that I complained, but I knew by the end of the weekend, she would run me ragged.


End file.
